


Red Gem Smile

by rhyzukun



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyzukun/pseuds/rhyzukun
Summary: Ruby is about to do a solo performance, and you encourage her so she can do her best <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Red Gem Smile

It was the evening of Aqours special solo live show, where each member would perform their songs individually. It wasn’t long before Ruby went on stage to perform Red Gem Wink, and from the wings you could see that the nerves were getting to her.

“Hey, Ruby!”

Your call out to her startled her, even with all the noise of being backstage.

“Wh-wha-whawhat?! Oh, it’s just you (y/n), ehehe…”

She seemed to calm down a little after seeing you, but her hands were still shaking. You calmly approached her, taking her small, shivery hands in your own.  
“I can tell you’re really nervous about this live show, Ruby, put please don’t fret, the audience will love you! You’ve trained so hard for today, it’s bound to pay off!”

Ruby shuffled on her feet a little before replying, “Th-thank you (y/n), ehehe, everyone in Aqours has been so nice in helping me prepare, I’m just so excited!” She paused for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing. “I’ve wanted to be a school idol for so long, but what if I mess up on this important performance! Everyone is watching me, even the members of μ's and Nijigaku idol club are here, a-ah! And Saint Snow! Wh-what if I fall over in front of everyone and a-“

Before she could continue, you interrupted her, “Ruby, do you remember what happened at the Love Live tournament to Leah?”

“She-she tripped.”

“Yeah, and Saint Snow are still as strong as ever!”

“Totally! Their performances are always so cool, and when we perform Awaken the Power I always feel so strong standing next to Leah!”

“Exactly! Even if you mess up, we’ll all be here to pick you back up, because we love you, Ruby!”

“Oh (y/n), I feel so much better now!” Ruby beamed at you, then turned to face the entrance to the stage, where Hanamaru was walking through after her performance. She noticed you two talking, and ran over. Ruby went over to congratulate her.

“Hanamaru! You looked so cute on stage!”

“Aww thank you, zura! It’s Ruby’s turn now, go show them how cute you are!”

You turn to Ruby to give her encouragement. “We’ll all be here cheering you on Ruby! What are you going to do?”

She panicked for a moment before replying, “I-I’m going to sing!”

Both you and Hanamaru couldn’t help but laugh at Ruby’s response, “You’re going to do your Rubesty, zura!”

“O-of course! I’ll do my Rubesty! For my fans, for everyone in Aqours… and everyone who wants to be a school idol!”

As she was called onto stage, the rest of Aqours joined your side and cheered her on, and Ruby sung her heart out on stage, as her feelings reached everyone in the arena. From then on you made a promise to yourself to encourage her for as long as you could.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short fic because I adore Ruby with all my heart and want to support her! Love Live as a series is very important and special to me <3 Thank you for reading!


End file.
